That idiot is the father of the sun!
by jboy44
Summary: All things come to an end, while the end may have came for Equestria it won't be forgotten, a small part of it survives. Now that small parts' tinny little hooves are in the caring hands of Akihisa Yoshi! Can the ultimate baka handle being the father of the solar princess Celestia?
1. Chapter 1

On the world of Equestria Celestia stood sadly over the burned remains of what was once Canterlot. She sighed sadly as she looked up to her sky, her sum now massive and red to the point it touched the planet.

The once proud princess trotted through the burned remains of her kingdom crying as she sadly said "They are all gone. My ponies all,dead by my dying sun."

She cried as she trotted along she was the only thing not burned thanks to her link to the object she use to love as part of herself but she now hate with ever it of her being.

The mare who now wished she was not the princess of the,sun soon came to the burnt remains of the tree of harmony witch was shrinking as the sun grow it was about to be over the sun would soon die and with it her.

Celestia sighed a bitter sweet sigh "so this is how it ends done in by my own sun at least this will be the end of my loneliness and pain."

Then it came one loud gang but instead of death the princess found herself in a void seeing the six elements of harmony spiking around her in a panic she screamed to see she was in some kind of crystal.

The element of magic glow and spoke in twilight's voice " Equestria maybe gone but it won't be forgotten."

The element of laughter then spoke with the voice of Pinkie pie "the remains of the tree of harmony used us to pull you in to power us and protect us from the sun's death."

The element of loyalty spoke with Rainbow cashier's voice, "right now we are a within a gem store like fragment but that will change."

The element of kindness spoke up using Fluttershy's voice "some day a race will stumble upon us and use us for something."

The element of generosity then spoke up using Rarity's voice " You will be rewarded it for this with what you always wanted."

The last element honesty then used Applejacks voice, "and do not worry your sister, us and one hundred other are within us this fragment as echoes to be restored later."

Celestial looked stunned as she felt like she was getting smaller as time flow by she saw worlds form. Till, she crashed on one and watched stunned as saw humans like the ones in the mirror world slow take control of a world they had no, control over using not magic but their cunning.

All the time Celestia noticed herself shrink and become younger as her make and tail became normal pink hair like in her youth.

She then saw,a women pick up the fragment and use it to power some kind of game her school ran to try and make the kids want to study but the students took way to seriously.

Celestia sighed she was nothing but a little filly as she watched the students in the lowest class came so far only to fail that is when she was not much more then a few months old sniffling scared as she watched the boy Akihisa have a fight with his friends and she did what foals do she cried.

Outside the crystal Akihisa was looking at his friends as the iron bracelet finally finished braking as he saw a rainbow zap from it shock his hand. "ouch anyone see that? The zap had color to it!" he seemed freaked out

Yuuji crossed his arms " I think you finally took one to many blows to the head."

Hideyoshi spoke up sadly "yeah man colored electric shock, you need your head checked man."

Minami nodded as she said "big time it's bad enough we lost but we don't need your brains getting anymore scrambled."

Himeji agreed with a firm "Yep"

Kouta nodded as he and the group turned to leave, "what's next baby unicorns?" He sound so painfully sarcastic.

Akihisa left the other way rubbing his wrist thinking about the shock for a moment before following a crying sound. When he came to the source of the cry he gasped, there giving off a faint glow was a pink blanket wrapped around something on the blanket was a stylized Sun.

When the glow faded he reached to pick it up and as he unwrapped it he gasped , for there was a crying tinny baby horse with a horn.

Before he could get the word unicorn out he gasped as one of the tiny foals wings came out making the blanket unwrap enough to reveal a name stitched in side"Celestia"

The word made the infant alicorn stop, crying to look at him proving it was her name the tinny pony look at Akihisa and saw a faint spark of something but it was enough to made her tear up and reach for him with her forehooves while saying something that would rock Akihisa's world,"da..da."

The boy called the ultimate idiot's jaw dropped as his eyes widened and he tried to rewrap the infant in his arms as he did the only thing he could think of he ran,he ran home, how he managed to keep Celestia hidden he did not know how he did it but some how he kept her hidden all the way to his home

Later on in his house Akihisa was watching Celestia roll around on the floor kicking the air as she smiled at him.

Akihisa could help but put on a brace smile as he tickled her tummy making her laugh unaware of the faint white glow in his eyes.

He smiled as he sighed "two weeks off school and what am I going to do I can't leave you alone but how am I going to get baby stuff with you in your hands"

Celestia looked confused, but Akihisa sighed and petted her head making her giggle as he smiled.

Unknown to them Akira walked in blinked in shock at happy giggling baby unicorn and her brother who for a moment had wings before they vanished.

Akira then closed the door as she turned to leave as she gave out a flat "I'm going back to America were things were things make sense."

Akihisa smiled as he played with the little filly as he still asked out loud , " how are we going to get what you need?"

At that moment Celestia's horn lit upas she sneezed making a blinding flash of light fill the room as Akihisa coverd his eyes when he uncovered them his eyes widened there right behind the little filly was boxes bottes, daipers baby food , baby formula a crib and toys.

Celestia then started to cry clearly hungry and Akihisa's eyes blinked as he got up stunned as he went to make her a bottle.

Later on Akihisia had put a daiper on celestia as he laid in his bed holding the sleeping filly as he pant out in shock, " am i crazy or is all of this real? and if it's real can i do this?" he then closed his eyes joining the filly nuzzling up to him in her sleep in dream land.

Within his dream Akihisa found himself facing six gems.

one spoke up in the voice of Twilight " you can do this!"

rarity's voice came form one as she said " Darling you are so kind hearted and giving she could have not better dad!"

the voice of fluttershy then said " yes so kind, you are one of kind you are perfect to be her father!"

Applejacks voice "we watched you Celestia was reborn today in her past life she had to lead all and care for all form a young age she ain't never got to be a foal or have parents"

Rainbow dash then spoke up form her elements gem " yeah man you where total awesome I mean your team lost but you where MVP Most valuble pony well kind of pony you'll get it mane"

Pinkie pie's voice then spoke out happily " I know you are scared but you can do this a lot is going to happen it'll be magical fun so so much Fun! now time for you to take up foal needs changin!"

At that moment Akihisa woke up to a bad smell and a loud cry. He sprung up picking up Celestia and saying " Don't worry daddy's here" he smiled as he rocked her calming her down as he got up saying "let's change you and get you cleaned up then some breakfast.

to be continued.


	2. Mother of the Sun?

Three days later

Akihisa sitting beside the tub washing Celestia's mane as the little filly happily splashed in the bubbles and happily clapped her hooves before she spotted a rubber duck outside the tub.

In a moment her horn lit up and Akihisa's eyes widen as the Duck glow and hovered all the way to her hooves where Celestia happily squeezed it making it honk and she giggles as her horn stopped glowing.

The ultimate idiot blinked in shock before shrugging it off as he washed the shampoo out of her hair and said, "Well I guess she needs someway to hold things.. wait she's holding the duck just fine with her hooves, … Isn't that like a hat on a hat?" he then shrugged the question off.

Celestia giggled to herself as she splashed around as Akihisa remembered the voice form his dreams, ".. well I guess that's not weirder then things already are." He said clearly stunned as he thought about the gems how they where arranged and the symbolled that appeared around them before shaking off the vision.

Akihisa then smiled and picked up Celestia to dry her off and pull the drain on the top he smiled as he dried Celestia making her fur fluff up making her look like a big white puff for a moment, "So cute."

He then smiled as he picked her up and walked out of the bath room to the living room holding Celestia who was just looking around curiously before she was laid down on the counter and diaper making her cry about it.

Akihsia crossed his arms and said, "Celestia you are wearing that till you can use the toilet when you have to go!" At that moment Celestia jumped off the table land on the ground ran to the bath room and in a moment Akihsia heard a flush then Celestia came down no diaper with a smile.

The ultimate idiot blinked and then went up to check and he smelled something bad in the bath room and the diaper in the trash and he blinked, "and the unicorn potty trained herself.. Ok then!" he said as he walked down.

Meanwhile while he was upstairs

Celestia was down stairs smiling as a butterfly flow in through a window and she chased after it happily till it flow out the window and she reached for it struggling on her hind legs to reach the window.

Then she looked to her wings and spotted a bird flying by flapping her wings and she smiled and flapped her wings making her raise as she let out a "WEE!" and flow out the window right as Akihsia came down to see his eyes widening.

Akihsia raced down the stairs to the window to try and grab her but she was out of his reach and his sight as he panicked worried appeared on his face as he imagined all that could happen to her and what people would do to a unicorn as he screamed, "I AM AN IDIOT SHE HAS WINGS WHY DIDN'T I THINK SHE WOULD FLY AND CLOSE THE WINDOW! HOW COULD I NOT BE FAST ENOUGH TO STOP HER! OH CELESTIA MY DAUGHTER!"

he cried as he glow and he fell out the window in to his Side yard crying face first on the ground banging the ground. He looked up as he got up crying, "I would need Wings to find her now!" he said then he noticed something up with his shadow and he turned jumping up seeing a white ring over his shoulder as he touched them.

Akihisa's looked confused and he spread then then closed them sending him rocketing up into the air where he flapped hovering as he looked up clearly putting his freak out on hold to try and find Celestia, "Ok I can fly but how do I find her! It's not like I can magical track her!"

At that moment he saw a rainbow light cover him and his eyes widen when he saw instead of hand she had a hoof his eyes widen.

He was an adult male Alicorn with his ash brown hair now ash brown hooves mane and tail, with the mane and tail having slightly lighter streaks in them, he even notice the gems and there symbol was on both sides of his back hips and he blinked and was clearly about to swing but his horn glow and he saw Celestia in a back yard crying and yard he knew and his eyes widen, "DADDY'S COMING CELESTIA!" HE then flow off pretty quickly for someone who just got wings.

Meanwhile

Celestia chased the butterfly to a tree in a back yard before her little wings gave out making her fall and land on her hooves she giggles for a moment before looking around and seeing she wasn't home and she couldn't find her dad and in a moment like any infant in this situation her eyes watered then she cried loudly.

At that moment Yuuko Kinoshita came out saying, "Two weeks with the house to myself and someone can't watch there … brat!" her eyes widen when she saw the crying baby Unicorn.

Celestia looked at her eyes full of tears Moments later Yuuko closed the door making her scream louder making Yuuko open the door and gasp in shock, "It's real! Crying baby Unicorn In my backyard!" she said in shock before walking over to her and she looked at the Unicorn and asked, "What's wrong miss Unicorn!?" She said stunned then her eyes widen when Celestia cried out, "I WANT MY DADDY!"

Yuuko jumped back when the Unicorn spoke and she in shock said, "I am rethinking ever moment of my life right now!" She sound freaked out as her eyes widen again as her saw a shadow in the air and an adult male unicorn land turned into Akihisa and Celestia galloped to him crying Daddy.

Akihsia held the little Filly tearing up as he petted her head and said, "It's ok daddy's here daddy's here you are in so much trouble for leaving but I'm just happy your ok!" he said feeling relieved before he looked up to see Yuuko's who's jaw was basically on the floor.

Akihsia got up holding Celestia who just passed out and he said, "I can explain .. mostly Can I come in!"

Yuuko blinked and let out flat, "having unicorns over to my house.. My Birthday wish just came true! Please come in Papa Unicorn!"

Later on in the living room

Akihsia had the Sleeping Celestia on his lap sitting on the couch talking with Yuuko, "so to summarize! I got shocked by the iron bracelet and it apparently turned me into a some kind of were unicorn and the system made this little thing, then that dream happened witch!" he then pocked up Celestia and laid her down beside him as he got up and looked down the side of his pants, " The symbol form is still on my hips! How!" he said freaking a little but keeping it down as to not Wake Celestia.

Yuuko blinked as she raised a hand and said, "The system made you a unicorn... Well isn't that kind of like in that fairy tale that scared as all as kids where kids get turned into a hooved creature.." she said trying to avoid the topic or making a reference to avoid offending the one living the story.

She then cleared her through behind her hand as she said, "and just when I thought I had Life all figured out!"

Akihsia put a hand to his chin and clearly switched to a fatherly tone as he said "Oh really now your brother wants to be an actor and is taking theater to take the first baby steps to it. What do you want to do and what have you done to get ready for slash get to?"

Yuuko blinked as she thought it out she had no idea what she was going to do after school, no idea what she want to do, and no idea how to start on a carrier path. It slowly hit her the irony of all the times she said she was the smarter Twin, "I've waste all of highschool getting good grades with thinking what I want them to get me! I'm the stupid twin!" she said holding her head.

Akihisa nodded as he held his chin and said, "at least your not a single parent slash were-unicorn? I mean I don't even know how I changed!? What if I change in public, That'll get me cut open! And I highly doubt I'm filled with rainbows."

Yuuko blinked for a moment and she said, "Well what happened when you changed?" She said moving on form her own she finally realized she didn't know what she would do after highschool problem to Akihisa more hoofed problem.

Akihsia though about it, "ok first I saw her fly out and jumped after her I missed and I worried about her safety! Then I cried about how I would need Wings to caught her up with her then I grow wings and I was flying as a human with wings, then I realized I couldn't find her then rainbow flash then I was a pegacorn in the air and I magically sensed her!"

Yuuko was about to say how there couldn't be magic but she looked to the sleeping Unicorn on her couch and said, "… right I'm in the room with two winged unicorns.. Magic be real by default!" She said remaining quit but still being freaked out.

Akihisa then rubbed his chin remembering how he felt and in a moment his wings appeared on his back magically appearing through his shirt to be behind him as he opened and closed them looking at them.

Yuuko then got up and while she was clearly shocked she was more curious and she walked over and poked the wings making Akihisa go red as his wings spread out wide and straight with an audible spring sound.

The girl covered her mouth and turned red as she looked at Akihisa's embarrassed look as he struggled to try and get his wings to move but they won't. Yuuko quickly looked like she want to melt into the floor as he gasped and said, 'Oh dang! I'm so sorry Akihisa!" she said embarrassed and modified.

Akihisa was red trying not to look at her as in a moment he turned completely back into an Alicorn his wings still straight up as he sighed before his wings finally closed and he sighed happily and said, "Oh thank goodness!"

At that moment Celestia opened her eye to see Akihisa as an Alicorn and she looked confused before Akihisa spoke up, "Look who woke up!" In a moment Celestia smiled and got up trotted over to him and hugged his left foreleg and happily nuzzled her dad and said, "daddycorn!"

Yuuko covered her mouth as she let out a gasp of "Super kawaii Chibi corn!" she backed away looking away as she said, "No no she's trying to trick me with her cuteness!"

Akihsia got down to nuzzle her as he smiled and said, "Ok now you worried daddy a lot when you flow off so you are ground for three nights little filly?"

Celestia blinked and cutely asked, "Ground?"

Later on a Belt was around Celestia's waist holding down her wings so she couldn't spread them so she couldn't fly and Celestia then said, "Ground, me gets it!

Akihsia still stuck in Alicorn form used magic to hover Celestia to his side as he turned to see Yuuko as he said, "Ok Celestia say goodbye to Yuuko."

Celestia happily waved with her left forehoof and happily and cutely said, "byebye mama!"

Yuuko's eyes widen as she turned red and Akihisa's eyes widen as he trotted out the door using magic to carry Celestia as he took off flying back home!

Later on that night someone was walking drunk when they saw a winged unicorn magically carrying a baby one land in front of a house and the bigger one turned into a boy with wings who was now holding the smaller one in his hands.

The Winged boy then opened the door and went in closing the door.

the Drunk then looked to the bottle he had and turned it upside down pooring the stuff in it out before walking off saying, "Seeing unicorns! I need help!"

Three days later in the Yoshi house Celestia had her wings untied and she happily flow around the living room with now had all windows locked closed as Akihisa sat down on the couch talking to Yuuko.

Yuuko Blushed and looked to Akihisa's wings and she was about to ask but Akihsia Sighed, "I know they haven't gone away in three days. I'm pretty sure they stuck on now!" a moment later the wings vanished.

Akihisa's eyes widen as Yuuko was clearly holding back a chuckle as the boy looked to her and said, "Don't you say it or do it! This is not a laughing matter! Eight more days till school is in and we will have no one to watch Celestia and so far I've haven't learned how to make just the wings appear or disappear!" he sounded worried.

Yuuko smiled and held his hand and happily said, "Akihisa we'll figure this out I know it! You've figured so much out in the last few days I'm sure you'll get the hang of it!" She then gave Akihisa a kiss on the check that made Akihisa's wings appear and pop out making him blush.

And unlike last Time Yuuko was chuckling at it, "Well we know me kissing you makes them appear now." She was happily laughing at Akihisa's wings.

Yuuko smiled as she asked, "say it's late can I spend the night?" a Red Akihisa nodded.

Celestia then smiled and happily said, "Yay mommy is spending the night!"

to be continued. 


	3. alicorns out in public!

Akihisa was in public in his alicorn form unable to change back to normal he looked panicked as people looked at him in shock and yelled out "Freak! Monster! Animal!"

Akihisa looked worried and backed up then Celestia came up and nuzzled his leg and said, "He's not a freak his my daddy!"

Yuuko then came up and stood by him, "and I don't care what anyone says I stand by him!"

Akihsia smiled, then he woke up in his winged human form he was just in his pajama pants laying on a make shift bed on the floor to his left was the sleeping Celestia nuzzling up to him his left wing wrapped around her protectively.

He then looked to his right to see Yuuko wearing one of his white shirts cuddled up to him and he blushed as his right wing wrapped protectively around her and he smiled, ".. no matter what if I have the both of you, I'll be fine!" He sounded happy as he closed his eyes.

Yuuko then nuzzled close as she smiled in her sleep.

Within her dream she was a burn furred unicorn with her hair color now the color of her mane and tail as she sat down in a field of grass with Akihsia beside her in his alicorn form a wing around her.

She smiled as she nuzzled him and watched Celestia play in a stream happily. She smiled brightly and in her dream she said, "my happy family!"

Little did she know outside of her dream she muttered those words in her sleep.

the next morning Yuuko was still in the white shirt of Akihisa as her cloths where in the wash making Pancakes with she gave to a happy Celestia.

Yuuko smiled as she watched the little Alicorn eat the Pancakes some how holding a fork with her hooves.

Akihisa then walked down fully dressed some how despite the fact he still had his wings, "I mean the wings go right through the shirts with out making any wholes how?"" He asked confused before his wing hit the TV remote's power button.

Making the news come on and blurry photos of what looked like Winged horse where shown, and the lady on the news talked about the new cryptid reported over the last few days.

Yuuko and Akihisa's eyes turned to the tv while Celestia didn't understand.

Akihisa sighed as he held his chin, "of course someone was going to see me and Celestia, flying, and someone was going to take a picture." He seemed sad as he said, "Seven days sense I've had Celestia our time form school is almost over! And we don't have someone who doesn't have to go to school to watch her!" He was now hitting his head trying to think.

Yuuko blinked in shock as she saw Akihisa so Deep in thought as she asked out, "You ok Akihisa?"

Akihisa sighed and said, "I see no way around it in a week we'll need to go public about this!" Yuuko's eyes widen as Akihsia looked to her and sadly said, "I know it's not ideal but I'm sure as long as I have you and Celestia I can get through it!" he said remembering his dream.

Yuuko then looked between Akihisa and Celestia the not herself in a reflection in the sink then remembered her dream and smiled as she gaved Celestia a kiss on the head making the little filly giggle as she said, "You're right Akihisa we'll get through it together."

Akihsia smiled as he grabbed a jacket and closed his wings and put the jacket on hiding his wings enough when he zipped it and he said, "Ok now what to do about the next week."

Yuuko smiled and held up a hand, "I have an idea."

Later on Akihsia was in the air in Alicorn form Yuuko who looked scared was on his back holding on to his neck.

In Akihisa's mouth was a leash connect to a harness that Celestia was wearing as she fly near by giggling happily.

Akihisa looked down to the forest below and switched to holding the leash with his magic as he said, "Ok Celestia down to head down!"

Yuuko then sighed happily before letting out an " eep!" As Akihsia descended Soon they landed near a river and in a moment Yuuko hopped off Akihisa bend over and kissed the ground and said, "ground sweet ground!"

Akihisa chuckled as he used magic to unhook the harness form Celestia as he happily said, "thank you for flying Air. Yoshii your pilot would like to thank you for the ten mile hug."

Yuuko panted but quickly smiled when she Saw celestia happily splashing in the stream and giggling as she said, "Splash splash!" She smiled happily and stood up.

Yuuko leaned against Akihisa and asked, "you sure this is a good idea?" she seemed worried.

Akihisa then spoke up and said, "Not completely but she's a little girl and needs to have a childhood, and beside worst case we just have to go public sooner then planned and lets face it the worst that can come out of that is papa corn has to magical shoot someone and less students have to hoof it!" he said shaking his left fore hoof around to high light his point.

Yuuko nodded not having be able to find a flow in his train of through but she blinked at something, "Magically shoot some one?" she asked in confusion.

Akihisa then looked at an apple on a tree and fired off a beam of light form his horn that blast it off making it land on the ground and Yuuko looked to it in shock before pointing to the horn, "… so unicorn horns shoot lasers.. nice to know!"

the Male Alicorn pony shifter nodded as he smiled and looked to Celestia happily playing in the stream and he said, " yeah but for now let's focus on Celestia."

They then watched Celestia magical hover out a ball of water that had a fish in it and she giggled happily as she moved it around as she said, "flying fishy flying fishy!"

Yuuko blinked as she let out a flat, "Cute funny and physic braking all at the same time!"

Akihisa nodded happily as he said, "yes. Magic it's so fun and weird!" he said as he used his magic to make it look like the fish had wings.

But a moment later the wings became real and the fish fly out of the ball of water and in the air happily singing like a bird and Yuuko's eyes widen.

Akihisa's raised his left eye brow and said, "Wasn't trying to do that! What the? … I feel a disturbance!"

They then heard a laugh and turned and Yuuko jumped for there was the being known as Discord who was sitting in a chair at a table drinking a glass of chocolate milk but it looked like the glass was the thing being drank as he said, "Well I am pretty disturbance hi I'm discord embodiment of Chaos and the one who has the answers to all your questions. Three each only!"

While Yuuko was frozen Akihsia asked, "Ok what happened to me? What's going on? And where did you come from?"

Discord smiled happily and snapped his fingers making a floating screen appear and show events in Equestria and Celestia looked at it confused because she thought one of the adult ponies looked a lot like her.

Discord then happily said, "I shall answer in the order i like , what you see is the dead magical world of Equestria when it's sun died the planet put all it's magic into a fragment of a magical crystal tree and this fragment crashed into your planet where it became the battery for the test system."

Akihisa looked at himself as he figured it out said, "So the system is not able to handle it's use and is starting to leak magic then!"

Discord laughed and said, " why yes, but as for where why simple about one hundred souls form Equestria where pulled in along with there magic some only a fragment leading to when they are spit out them being born again as foals" He then point to celestia with his lion hand, "Or just getting a copy of there adult body like me!"

Yuuko then unfroze as she blinked and said, "Wait why is it leaking now? The school has been around for years just fine and nothing like this happened why now?"

Discord smiled as he point to the symbol on Akihisa's Flank, "Lady your boyfriend has the answer for a cutie mark. That is the symbol of the elements of harmony six magical object that embody the six things you needs to have peace, before now there was no one why they liked enough to open the fragment up. So the reason why now is simple this is the first year you have a student who isn't a jerk!"

Yuuko blinked as she noticed Celestia coming closer and picked her up and said, "So what's going to happen now? What does it all mean."

Discord smiled happily as he pointed to Akihisa and said, "why simple His kind heart rubbing off on the others is why the elements are now looking for new owners. His pure heart is why the magic is coming out. He's the reason a dead race will be reborn and as there kind are always lead by Alicorn your boyfriend is going to find himself being a king some day out of this!"

Akihsia backed away in shock at the comment as Celestia happily giggled, "that means I'm princess Celestia!" she said happily.

Discord then smiled and said, " it also means trouble there was no control over with souls where added to the fragment, so a few dark magic beings where added. There will be problems, so be ready."

discord smiled as he looked at Little Celestia and he said, "and I bet I know what your questions are and they are all yes! Now bye bye!" he then vanished leaving them confused.

One week later Akihisa and Yuuko where in there school uniforms walking to school getting odd looks as Yuuko was holding Celestia and Akihsia had his wings out.

that is when Aiko walked up and said, "Akihsia cosplay wings are not allowed.." she was then stopped the wing moving to tab her lip proving they where real as Akihisa said, "then I'm not braking any reals!"

Aiko blinked before taking a step back and looking at Yuuko and saying, "Yuuko stuffed Animals aren't allowed at school!" that is when Aiko's eyes widen as Celestia giggled.

Celestia laughed out, "Like I've told almost everyone today I'm not a stuffed animal I'm there daughter! Hi hi!"

Aiko then fell down on her butt and said, "said I'm going to wake up any second now!"

Yuuko laughed out, "No you won't this is real life!"

then when they got to the school others where looking at them and Akihsia said, "before anyone says anything I just want you to let you know the test system did this to me!" he then morphed into his Alicorn form making many people faint.

Some students where running away screaming, "IT'S LIKE THAT PLACE IN THAT MOVIE! I DON'T WANT HOOVES!"

Ironman fainted.

Yuuji looked at Akihisa pointing and gasping as he finally got out, "just when you think you know someone! … or should I say some pony!" A moment later a magic energy hand appeared and slapped him for the joke.

The principle was frozen as student where in panic as Akihisa turned back to his winged human form, and he said, "Trust me it was your test system and the thing running it maybe using some random space rock to run it was a bad idea"

Akihsia then returned to unicorn form as Miharu came up and he said, " no you may not pet me!" Miharu looked sad and walked away.

Hideyoshi point to Unicorn Akihisa then to the little one in Yuuko's arms and his eyes widen as he stuttered out, "…i….i…. uncle….of …..unicorn…..!"

Celestia giggled and said, "Silly uncle me and daddy have Wings we're Alicorns.

Hideyoshi then said, "Oh how silly of me!" he then fainted cold!

Himeji also fainted and Minami just froze jaw dropped.

Kouta dropped his camera in shock as he looked between everything as he said. "… I do not want to have hooves… how could I take pictures if I had no hands!?"

Akihsia then used magic to hover the camera and take a picture point blank in Kouta's face as he said, "Do you not see the horn I got magic bro!"

Kouta's eyes span form the flash as he fell backwards saying, "Oh how silly of me!"

To be continued.


	4. Harmony takes root!

In class 2-F mean of the students were demanding to leave the school pointing at Akihisa who was in his Alicorn form sitting on a cloud in the middle of the room and yelling, "I DON'T WANT TO HAVE HOOVES!" or " I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY THUMBS!" or "WHAT IF I BECOME A DONKEY! THIS IS A SCHOOL! COMING HERE IS SUPPOSE TO STOP THAT!"

Ironman slammed the desk as he yelled out, "THE SUMMER TEST SYSTEM IS SHUT DOWN AND BEING LOOKED OUT SO CALM DOWN!" they didn't!

Ironman then felt rain and he looked up to see The Cloud Akihsia was on and Akihisa hit the Cloud again making it Snow as The Alicorn happily chuckled out, "the damage is done Ironman! You guys plugged a rock form space into a machine you messed with force you did not understand and the school is already doomed, and before you say that isn't how clouds work Look at me! Clearly we are throwing logic away here!"

Ironman got out form under the cloud and said, "I really wish I could punish you but there is nothing against turning into a unicorn with wings and making it rain or snow in the class room in the rules!" he said his eye twitching at the comment!

Himeji was holding a brush and she yelled, "PLEASE LET ME BRUSH YOU!" her eyes where sparkling.

Kouta was rocking in the corner shaking in fear, "How can I take pictures if I lose my hands!" she sound horrified at the idea.

Hideyoshi was frozen muttering, "I'm the uncle of a unicorn!"

Minami was jumping to try and get Akihisa as she was holding an apple, "GET DOWN HERE AKI! LET ME FEED YOU AN APPLE! LET ME DO IT GOT DAM IT!"

Akihsia rolled his eyes and turned back to his winged human form and laid back on his cloud as he comment on, "and you wonder why I sent Celestia to be with Yuuko in class 2-A?"

Yuuji blinked in shock as he looked up to his now winged best friend jaw dropped about this and then he screamed what was on everyone's mind, "HOW ARE YOU SO CHILL RIGHT NOW! YOU'RE A PAPACORN! DADDY PEGACORN! YOU FREAKY FREAK MAN! HOW EXPLIAN HOW ARE YOU SO CALM!"

Akihisa looked to him and chuckled before saying, "I've gotten use to it Also Watch out for Feathers I'm molting! At that moment the FFF moved close only to slip on feathers and Akihsia sighed and said, "What did I just say!?"

Elsewhere In Class 2-A Miss Youko was trying to Teach but she kept looking at the baby unicorn in Yuuko's lab drinking a juice box she was holding in her hooves while everyone watched!

the teacher growled and hit the board saying, "PAY ATTENTION THIS IS FOR YOUR FUTURE!"

Yuuko rolled her eyes and said, "NO it isn't!" Before she could speak the Teacher found her mouth glowing and held shut and she looked to Celestia's horn.

Yuuko smirked and petted Celestia's head as she said, "Let's go back to before this all happened My brother knows what he wants to do for his life and is taking steps to make it happen. What are everyone here's plans? What steps are we taking? Noun! We are just mindless memorizing Facts no one needs to know in real life I mean look at what you are teaching right now? Who here will need to know how to figure out the mass of a planet?" She sound condescending.

Youko blinked in shock as did most of the Class 2-A students who seemed stunned and shocked by it as it slowly hit the room they had no idea what they where going to do with there lives and how after highschool they would be lost on the road of life while most of the lower class students would be ready.

Celestia stopped her horn form glowing freeing Ms. Youko's mouth as she said, "Ok mommy is done speaking you can tell your lies now but no one will listen anymore!" She then went back to her juice box.

The Teacher looked at her angry students as She ran out fearing a riot with all that was going on.

Moments later the only ones in the class room where Yuuko Celestia and Kubo.

Kubo sat down and cleared his throat and said, "So Akihisa is a uni.." he was cut off by Celestia saying, "Alicorn!"

Kubo adjusted his glasses and calmly said, "yes sorry Alicorn! Akihisa is an Alicorn and you and him have a daughter so are you … umm… ponied up too!"

Yuuko Smiled as she Sat Celestia down and turned into the Brown Unicorn form, form her dream as she smiled and said, "Why yes but it wasn't the test system that did it!" her horn glow pink as what looked like a lot of pictured appeared in the air.

the picture showed her kissing Akihsia in his winged human form in the forest as Yuuko said, "It all started when we took Celestia to a stream to play last week, me and Akihisa where kissing then Akihisa heard Celestia yell so he turned into his alicorn form and turned to see she was just screamed of a frog!"

the picture how showed Celestia on one leg pointing with a hoof at the frog before her. Then it shift to Akihisa turning to see Yuuko as a unicorn with her hooves crossed.

Yuuko cleared her throat, "Anyway as we touched while he changed, I changed to! I guess I don't have wings as he didn't grow them for the change! And it took me five minutes to cross my front hooves the joints are all in the wrong place."

the picture was now of Celestia jumping around happily while Yuuko and a nervous Akihisa talked and Yuuko said, "any how Celestia was so happy about it! And I didn't mind as I can go back like Akihisa but I need his help for a few days I didn't mind either!"

Kubo nodded and asked, "So last week in the woods a family of unicorns had a picnic! Ok then!" he sound calm but his smile showed he was holding in a loud call of yay.

that is when Yuuko used Magic to pick up Celestia and hovered her as she trotted out the door as she said, "Come on Celestia let's joining the other protesting this horrible place they dare call a school!"

Celestia was reaching for the Cake bar in the back of the class, "But the cake bar!" Yuuko rolle her eyes and said, "No cake till after lunch time young lady!" She said sounding so much like a mom!

Kubo nodded as he walked along stunned.

Meanwhile in the Test system's control room.

the Principle and most of the staff where looking over the system as they asked out loud," HOW!?"

the principle could hear the news crews and crowd and one of her teachers was showing her the image of Yuuko Akihisa and Celestia live on top of the school the little alicorn waving to the cameras as the teacher said, "This isn't good!"

The Principle then tapped the rock the machines were hooked up to making it grow a little and glow as a voice called out saying, "You shouldn't have messed with force you do not understand!"

In a moment ghostly horse came out freezing the place as she yelled as six bolts of light appeared and went through school through the air and landed in the woods.

Where it became Six ponies we all know

Twilight sparkle held her head and checked her element and said, "Drained and dead what about you girls?" She asked.

Rainbow checked her and sighed, "Mine too and I'm to tired to fly man! I'm so drained form being in there!"

Fluttershy nodded while yawning as her powerless element broke off of her and landed on the ground and shattered.

Rarity cried over her broken elements, "How can the elements brake?" she said sadly.

Applejack then spoke up and said, "Well girls the Tree of harmony's seed is growing into a new tree! New tree of harmony no more old elements! It's a new tree for a new world so it most mean new elements! Now come on I guess we are trotting back!"

Elsewhere in the School!

Kubo was running but a light hit him making blink before he land in what looked like White Samurai clothing holding a golden Katana that's blade had the Kanji for acceptance written in white!

One of those Ghost force came and Kubo swung the sword in shock and to his surprise it hurt the thing as a voice said, "You are the element of Acceptance!"

Kubo blinked before running when he heard students banging on a frozen door and she slashed it opened and the students gasped and Kubo said, "I think I just became a magical knight!"

Elsewhere in the School.

Kouta was running when he spotted Aiko who tripped and he jumped in front of her where his outfit changed to his Ninja outfit and what looked golden jackknife appeared in his hand with he used to stab the ghost horse making it run away in pain.

Kouta blinked before looking at the knife to see the Kanji for , "protection" written on it in White!

Aiko fainted, with a gasp.

Elsewhere On the another floor Hideyoshi was running saying, "SIS WERE ARE YOU!" that is when the ghost horse span around him saying things, "what does it matter to you? You two are two different species now?"

Hideyoshi was crying and shaking in fear as he yelled out, "I DON'T CARE SHE IS MY SISTER!" that is when a light hit him and he gained the cloths of his avatar along with a golden hoof shaped shield with the Kanji for "Bonds" on it written in white.

one of the Things tried to hit him but only rammed into Hideyoshi's shield.

In another part of the school, Miharu was in the Café with was turning into an ice cave slowly before she shivered and shaked in the cold crying, "So this is how it ends! No one coming to save me as I took my issues out on myself! All guys aren't my dad! And I came on to girls so strong to try and hide the fact I liked both! I die with out being myself a single day in my life!" She cried till a lit hit her making her feel warmer.

she noticed her outfit changed she was now dressed as her Avatar holding a golden folding fan that when unfolded melted the ice in the room as the Kanji for, "heart!" appeared on it in white!

that is when Kouta, Kubo and Hideyoshi entered the room and there golden items said, "Get to the roof the wendigos are heading for the king, queen and Princess!"

they looked confused before the voice of Discord said, "Akihsia Yuuko and Celestia idiots!"

they all nodded and left.

On the roof the wendgios were spinning around Yuuko Akihisa and Celestia as the two parents kept a scared Celestia between them all three's magic glowing bright keeping them away form them.

That is when light hit Akihisa giving him what looked like a golden grown with white gems on it spelling it , "Selflessness"

A matching Crown then appeared on Yuuko with turned Yuuko's Bur dark blue and her fur a lighter blue as she gained the same cutie mark as Akihisa. Her Crown's white gems spelled out, "Love!" in Kanji.

At that moment the other four showed up and all six items glow and sparked off eachother letting out a burst of what looked like white fire but it didn't burn anything but the Wendigos!

the news crews where filming and turned up as image of Eqeustria's history planned in the air and in a moment The Three Alicorns took to the air using magic to grab there friends as the school shaked.

the Landed with the other students outside as the school was broken as what looked like a crystal based tree grow through the school and Yuuko said, "the Tree seed powering the test system is blooming and taken root!"

Beams of light where flying around as Akihsia said, "yeah freeing those souls trapped inside and possible making more pony shifters!"

Moments when the school where gone the tree Grew more taking on the shape and form of the crystal empires castle on the school Block.

Kubo then raised a hand and adjusted his glasses and asked, "I'm sorry but does this mean the four of us are now magical knights in a magical Kingdom of magical creatures form another planet?"

Yuuko and Akihsia nodded but Yuuko heard a cry and walked over to a bundled up blanket and unwrapped it to reveal a blue alicorn foal a lot smaller then Celestia was on the Blanket was the name Luna.

Yuuko used magic to pick up the crying little filly and hold her in a roof and nuzzle her making her clam down, "It's ok little cutie you are home now!"

they then heard a gasp and they turned to see Yuuji he was a Pegasus with orange fur with darker orange spots, darker then that orange hooves and his red hair w as now a mane and tail, and his purple eyes blinked at his reflection in the crystal.

Shouko then walked up to him and ripped marriage license in half and said, "I guess it's not meant to be as we both aren't ponies. I wish you good luck little pony!"

Yuuji blinked before turning back to human form keeping his wings as he cried happily into his hands, "thank you! Thank you!"

the principle's jaw dropped as people rushed her some angry parents, some reporters this was not going to be good for her.

To be continued. 


	5. Grandfather of the Sun!

A month later On the Tv a lady reporter was talking, "And in the month that passed the principle of Fumizuki has been let off the hook, simple because as she point out herself there were multiple people that had to review her test system to pass safety standers it's on that idiot who didn't want to run tests on the space rock powering it." She sounded sad.

She then continued beside her showing images of the tree of harmony castle and what looked like revived Ponies and pony shifters in the city, "Following this events as you all know the city around the castle was called a city state and given to the first shifter to run. In other news studies have shown Pony shifter's Shifter DNA is a dominated Genome!"

Watching the report in a Bakery Cupcake was looking at her two young foals as Yuuji in his Pegasus form showed up and she looked up to him and said, "Hay Yuuji sense you gave me a home after I returned with out my husband.." She sound sad before sighing but she continued, "I hate to ask what stuff is but the lady on the box said Shifters DNA is a dominated Genome. What's that mean?"

Yuuji blinked and thought about the best way to say it as he hummed before saying , "well DNA is just a short hand for the scientific word for the blue print that tells the parts of you how to make you. A Genome is part of that blue print that comes form one of your parents. A Dominated Genome is the one the part that takes the lead on making you form the parts you get form your parents." He sounded nervous.

Cup cake then said, "Like My ligament grandpa's unicorn Genome is the reason I have a unicorn daughter." Yuuji nodded and Cup cake said, "So I'm not a unicorn as it's not dominate or take charge"

Yuuji nodded again and Cup cake added, "So if shifting is a dominate Genome then it means all of a shifters foals will be shifters too" Yuuji looked redder then normal and nodded and said, " yeah that's about it!"

Cupcake hummed as she said, "Well if that's the case I guess the lady in the box is saying over time there will only be shifters trotting around, ok thanks Yuuji." She then turned back to her foals.

Pound cake looked to Yuuji and held up a sigh that said, "Kiss our" then carrot held up the other half saying, "Mom already!"

Yuuji turned read and trotted around back shifting to human for a second to slap himself, "Ok Some how the newly single mothers babies found out about your crush! But come on Yuuji you let them stay with you and run your mom's old bakery you can't make a move, yet!" HE sound panicked like he was scared of what ever this was.

Back inside the Bakery Cup cake kissed her foals heads and smiled happily saying, "You did good mommy's proud of you remembered the hold the signs tail wag sound! Mommy will be back in the dating game soon enough." She said happily as she was making cupcakes.

Elsewhere

Kubo was in his element of harmony outfit walking with a light purple Pony with blue mane with a red hair band in it, and a white flower, her tail was blue and fluffy , red framed glasses and red ankle bands she smiled and asked, "So I'm I finally going to see where you work now Son?"

Kubo sighed and sadly said, "Mom I know sense you became a pony shifter, and your pony shifter form not being paralyzed .. like your human form you've been jumping at joy at being able to move around again and get back into my life, but we've been over this only way into the castle is be an element a former element, or get an invite. I'm sorry but this is where I have to leave you." He then walked into a cage that glow.

Ms. Kubo adjusted her glasses and mane before trotting off as she said, "One of the things you do better be planning Celestia's birthday party! That little girl needs her first birth day to be great!"

Kubo nodded as he walked in and opened the door to see the six former elements looking at a phone going Aaww and Kubo looked at it they were watching a video.

In the video Luna was crying but Celestia nuzzled her and said, "It's ok it's ok you fine you fine!" happily and Luna slowly stopped crying.

Celestia then used her magic to grab a passafirer and she gave it to Luna who stopped crying and smiled as she said, "here's your passafirer wittle Woona." She then kissed her little sisters head.

Yuuko's voice then happily said, "Oh now wasn't that just the cutest thing!"

Celestia hugged Luna and nuzzled her and said, "We are chibi Alicorns we aren't cute we super kawaii!" she sound so happy and did a cute little face and rubbed one of her checks cute while saying it.

Rainbow dash held her heart and backed away and let out a "Oh..I think that was so cute My heart skipped a beat!"

Pinkie pie smiled and said, "the internet is great! We had to be there to see that stuff! Here you don't!" She said happily as she said, "May be I should post one of those how to videos to teach some humans how to bake!"

Kouta then appeared for a burst of light holding his element slash knife Making everyone there jump and scream before he calmly said, "We have a problem, As you should Know Akihisa's parents didn't have a good kind loving bone in there body. They pretty much just left him to go drink and gamble. Yet they are trying to come back into his life!"

Twilight stomped the ground and said, "NO NO NO! We can't have there badness rubbing off on Luna or Celestia, let along Ruining Akihisa's focus on running this kingdom.. well I guess it's a city state but you get the idea!" she said worried.

Rarity adjusted her Mane as she said, "It's bad enough Yuuko's parents refuse to be there for the official wedding our her and Akihisa next week, We don't need to drunk gambles trying to get there King son to pay off there bills, then foot the bill on everything else they do!"

Fluttershy then growled and said, "And don't forget about his sister even though I wish I could!" she shivered at the statement.

Applejack rolled her eyes and sighed, "It's like what happened with Sombra one evil parents equals evil kids. I use to think family was great but then I realized not all family's are great or should be together, After all we all remember the mirror timeline where Sombra was a kind noble gentlecolt and good king because he didn't meet his mom as a foal!"

Kubo crossed his arms and nodded saying, "Big time! A wedding and the princess first birthday is what we need to be doing not saying no to two jackasses!"

Kouta then handed a picture that looked like an older wingless bearded version of Akihisa with no cutie mark and said, "Akihisa's father has become a pony shifter so based on the law Akihisa legally has to let him into the city limits, and someone in the royal family or an element or ex-element has to meet with him to help me settle into neo Equestria!"

Twilight stomped the ground and yelled out, "FUCK!" She then heard a gasp and turned to see Celestia who then trotted off yelling, "MOMMY TWILIGHT SAID A BAD WORD!"

the purple Alicorn felt the room cool down as her eyes widen and she looked behind her to see what looked like Yuuko in her human form with wings, her hair now blue like her pony form's mane, dressed in a dark blue formal dress her element crown on her head.

Yuuko then took on her pony form right now thanks to anger her eyes where glowing ice blue and her Mane was now glowing ice blue and ethereal but with an ice like shape to it, the same applied to her tail.

the Princess of Friendship then let out a flat, "I'm going to start galloping and soaring like a mad pony now!" She then screamed and ran as fast as she could screaming, "SHE IS GOING TO KICK MY FLANK!"

Yuuko then gave chase speaking in a nightmare moon like voice as she angrily said, "HOW DARE YOU CURSE IN FORNT OF ONE OF MY FOALS!"

Kubo adjusted his glasses as he nodded, "Alicorn parental instincts are scary."

Kouta then continued to speak as he said, "Akihisa has agreed to be the one to meet with his dad!"

Elsewhere akihsia was standing in a white suit and tie adjusting his die as he touched his element crown and then looked to his wings and he said, "Give me the strength to not blast my dad to the Moon Wings crown horn and sometimes hooves!" he said pointing to the things as he did the little good luck chant.

That is when he spotted his dad's pony form trotting up to the gate and was let in and Akihisa put his hands in his pocket, "hello father where is mother?" he said clearly forcing this.

Mr. Yoshi laughed and said, "why would I waste a plus one on her? When I can sell that ticket to the only place in the world not a mess for big money!" he said proudly.

Akihisa growled as he muttered, "Don't blast him to the moon!" he then shock his head and said, "I'm not paying off your debts!" he said angrily.

Mr Yoshi trotted past his son and smirked, "why would I need you to do that son? Noun of the collectors can get through the magic sealed gate around the city limits! Heck planes can only land at the dead zones in the barrier be the air port, You made a real shield paradise City my boy!" he said proudly.

Akihsia looked up to see a helicopter with a broken blade frozen in the air and someone inside it spoke with an megaphone, "HI CAN ONE OF YOU WITH WINGS GIVE ME A LIFT TO THE AIRPORT SO I CAN GET TO THE GORUND I'M SCARED AND FREAKED OUT!"

Mr. Yoshi laughed and said, "I take it that's normal when things in the air brake down over your shield! To think I thought Akira was going to be the big shot meal ticket! No my dumbass boy became a magical King at the worlds end!"

Akihisa growled as he bite his lips before saying " The world isn't ending!" he sound rude.

Mr. Yoshi was trotting away Akihisa walking behind him as he said, "Let's see magic check! Strange creatures form another world! Check Chosen few getting into a paradise because the magic empowered us saying we are better then the rest check! Humanity ending and being replaced? Happening with the shifting being a dominate! Seems like the end of the world to me!"

Akihsia walked beside his father growling as he crossed his arms and he said, "we here of neo Equestria view it as it is a new beginning!" he said trying to sound calm

Mr. Yoshi laughed as he said, "Come on now Son It's just me! You san say the truth! This is your pay day! Lost of humanity law sues you'll be able to buy the rest of japan when they go bankrupt paying out on this! All thanks to a few high up dumbass! My boy going to be King of japan oh I'm sorry Neo Equestria how did you come up with a name that stupid sounding!"

Akihsia growled as he said, "the Reborn called there homeland Equestria, Neo means new! New Equestria! It made sense to me!"

Our heroes Dad then laughed, "I've seen the reborn mostly all lady and kids, just couldn't say no to a pretty face like me could you?"

At that point his rage made Akihisa shift to an alicorn to show his glowing angry magical eyes as he spoke a little louder, "I AM NOT LIKE YOU! I CARE ABOUT MY FOALS!" he said getting louder as he spoke.

Mr. Yoshi rolled his eyes and said, "yeah yeah you're a good dad! But if I didn't show you what not to do you won't be! Now come on and lighten up Akihisa. I may be a selfish jerk! But I'm a selfish jerk king Father! Now I'm not going to let that nobility title go to my head or horn! I'm not going to try and live at your castle bossing around your staff! I wouldn't say you won't even notice I'm here but that's kind of how we got into this mess now isn't it?"

Akihsia blinked as he looked to him and Mr. Yoshi said, "there is a reason I'm down on my hoofs instead of up on my feet I shape shifter mode locked myself! You see when I became on I woke up looked at myself in the memory and thought about myself, Creepy daughter, drunker then me wife, Son I don't know, and I realized I had given into the worst of humanity!"

He rubbed his horn as he said, "But this I be isn't human! And anything that isn't human has to be better! I plan on starting over here! Being a new man or stallion! hell with that first of five settling in checks I plan on getting my name changed to something more unicorn like.. Maybe starwatcher! That sounds nice!"

Akihsia blinked as he sighed and said, "You hate people! That's why you weren't around you hate people! That's why you where never there for me I was human! And you hate humans and had to drink to look in the mirror!"

Mr. Yoshi or starwatcher smiled and he said, "Bingo My dear not so stupid after all boy! Hell I'm even jealous of my grandfoals for never haven been human! And now that we aren't human I see now reason while my deep rooted hate of myself and all around me can't stop us form being a family now! Come on Son give your old man one more chance!"

Akihsia trotted past him and with out looking back he said, "You have made so much you did wrong worst! But I won't be me if I did not give you that one more chance!"

Starwatcher smiled happily as he put a hand on his heart and smiled, "My boy! Showing the big heart that earned him the right to be the first to become something better! Praise the new king may his rule be long and happy!"

Akihisa then sighed and pulled out a phone to make a call and said, "Hi Hideyoshi I'm going to need you to watch Celestia and Luna a bit longer this turned up weirder then I ever could have thought!"

To be continued.


	6. the wedding

Elsewhere in the city state of Neo-Equestria.

On the subway train, Ms Kubo was riding it when A stallion by the name of Filthy rich walked up and nervously asked, "What's your name?"

Ms Kubo smiled and said, " Hana Kubo you?"

Filthy moved back and said, "Filthy and sorry I didn't realize you where an elements mother." He sound nervous.

Hana rolled her eyes and said, "you see it's that kind of think that makes me angry! I am a lady! Who's single and wants to get back into the dating game but nope as soon as I say my name they think of my son and go I'm out of there league! Well that's not flying in a week there will be Akihsia and Yuuko's official wedding Mr. Filthy you are my date for it!"

the Stallion nodded happily as he mutter to himself, "suck it spoiled."

Hana smiled as she adjusted her glasses, "perfect!" She sound happy about it!

Elsewhere in a wedding dress shop.

Yuuko was in human form wearing a white wedding dress it was backless so her wings wouldn't be hurt it hate white sleeve like gloves, the dress flowed the rim had images of the moon on it, and she looked in a mirror at it before she looked to Celestia and Luna who was in a baby charrier. "Thoughs?" she asked.

Celestia smiled and said, "you look pretty mommy!" she sounded happy.

Luna just giggled and clapped happily. Yuuko smiled as she happily said, " well I'll take this one then! Now to make sure your father doesn't see it till the wedding, it's bad luck!" She said as she tapped her chin with her left index finger.

she then went back into the changing room and changed back into her normal blue backless dress and picked up Luna's carrier and walked out to go check out.

Celestia trotted along behind and ask ," Please tell me next comes picking out a wedding cake?" she sound so hopefully.

Yuuko nodded yes as her phone rang and she picked it up and said, "hello Queen Yuuko Yosshi nee' Kinoshita!" She said happily, but she soon frowned as she said, "bye!" She then flipped it closed and rolled her eyes, "Celestia , Luna looks like the guy who hate being human is the only grandparent you two are getting!" she said sadly.

the two fillies didn't seem to understand it.

Meanwhile outside the door to Yuuji's house

Yuuji was in pony form taking a deep breath as he said, "Come on you can do this Yuuji! Just ask out Cupcake! You can do this! Her twins like you! She likes you! Just ask her to be your date to your best friend the king's wedding! …. FUCK I MADE MYSELF EVEN MORE SCARED!"

Yuuji banged his head on the wall next to the door, "You big fat chicken with hooves! You can't even ask the mare you like out! You big red maned Chicken! I should have a been a griffon or a hippogriff! So I could be a literal chicken! I can't even ask Cupcake Do you want to be my date to the royal wedding!"

That is when he heard Cupcake giggle and he turned to see she opened the door and she said, "I'll happily be your date to the royal wedding Yuuji!" she then trotted back in with a big smile.

Yuuji's jaw dropped and he spoke in a stunned voice, "I can't believe I bucking did it!" his wings flapped happily taking him up into the air where he did a victory loop-de-loop! "YES I HAVE A DATE TO A ROYAL WEDDING!... Gee I was not ready for life after hightschool!"

He then looked to his hooves and said, "But who could be when this happens.. Also why doesn't my human form have wings? Akihsia and Yuuko keep there wings why not the rest of us?" he asked as he landed and trotted inside, closing the door with his tail.

Elsewhere

Starwatcher was being lead to an apartment building where Akihsia point to a key bowl and said, "Take a key all the apartments are the same rent is free for a year, so do find a job before then! Because we are not close enough for me to pull any strings for you old man!"

Akihsia then took on his winged human form and took to the air and he said, "and don't pull any shit at the wedding because me and Yuuko plan on getting married in our midway changed forms." He was then gone!

Starwatcher used his magic to hover a Key and looked at it, "Room 123, hahaha that'll be easy for my granddaughters to come to grandpa's house!" He said happily as he trotted up the the ground floor rooms and used his magic to turn the key and trotted in before closing the door.

It was simple bath room and kitchen connect to a bed with a tv and a night stand, and the bed had compartments on it's frame showing that was for storing stuff and a night stand with a phone on it, the phone had a your number sticker with numbers on it.

Starwatcher smiled as he turned to the bed and sat on it and turned on the tv with his magic, "New home, in a new country half way free of the dark half of human nature, lead by my chosen one to usher us into this new age Son, and two grand daughters who never had any of human's evil in them! Happy days have come!" he seemed happy and proud.

On the tv was a news report it was local as it was a brown coat Pegasus with a red mane nad tail, his yellow eyes looking around as he had a made for ponies headset on and he said, "this is your local anchor man Ren here in Pegasus form to give you a birds Eye view of area out side our magical protected boarders. "

He then used a hoof to hit a button making the camera go form him to a camera on his head set so the tv showed ruin and damaged streets and humans protecting they want to get in, "as you see it's other chaos out here! No offense discord! May you continue to keep the magic barrier keeping us safe form missile strikes and rioters up! "

Starwatcher rolled his eyes as he hovered the remote to himself and said, "Honestly humans always wanting better!" he then changed channels.

It now showed a unicorn named Lyra heartstring smiling widely as she hovered a microphone, "Hi it's your girl Lyra! Here we gossip and celebrity couple news!" next to her an image of Discord and Fluttershy kissing came up and she said, " discord and Fluttershy are officially dating. Took them two life times and I can say that as I'm a reborn pony and I know first hoof! Wish I could say first hand!"

Lyra looked at her hoof sadly as she said, "And also the royal wedding is being set up in the back of the castle wish we could show you but the area as been enchanted so only one camera works on it and that camera's going to the photographer getting paid to use it"

Starwatcher rolled his eyes and he said, "Lady you don't know how good you have it!" he then changed the channel again as this time, a human anchor showed up and right away Starwatcher new it was on Fumizuki again and he rolled his eyes, "just let the dumbass go, if it wasn't for that dumbass we would be on the edge of a better world!" he sound rude about it.

He then changed the channel again to see an add for a city in the clouds and he rolled his eyes, "you need wings to walk on clouds so your cloud cabins are only for the winged.. Don't get me wrong you'll do good business as most ponies with wings work on controlling the weather or getting aircraft that killed and are stuck on the barrier down, so why bother even coming down."

when the add was gone what looked like a locally recording of a play for Equestria played and he happily watched it.

a week later.

In the back of the castle Celestia was in a cute little pink sundress and holding a basket of flowers with her magic and she spotted luna in a matching dress reaching for them and Celestia said, "Sorry sis, this are for throwing not eating.. I know weird!" She then trotted out and did the job of the flower girl throwing flowers

Trotting through the rows of guest as Kouta took pictures happily.

As she trotted past Starwatcher he smiled and said, "there's one of my cute little angels of a granddaughters" he sound happy, and soon came Akihsia and Yuuko and Starwatcher smiled while muttering, "Should have done this in pony form."

Akihisa clearly overheard and rolled his eyes, and before long the I dos where said and they kissed happily.

As everyone start dancing with there dates Hana Kubo smiled happily while Filthy could see Kubo holding his sword ready for action making Filthy put himself on his best behavior.

Cupcake smiled as she danced with Yuuji and said, "I'm so happy we found carrot cake and pound cake a baby sitter " She then kissed Yuuji making his wings flare out as he his tail moved to shape it's self into a heart for a second.

Celestia was happily watching at a table using magic to fork cake into her mouth as next to her Luna giggled Celestia turned to see Luna had gotten cake all over her face dress and hooves.

The older sister rolled her eyes as she hovered a napkin to clean her little sister up, "you are so cute Luna! But you are cuter when you are clean!"

To be continued.


	7. King and Queen's return

One month later Somewhere outside the barrier of Neo-Equestria.

Yuuko was happily in alicorn form laying on a cloud Akihsia on top of them and they where nuzzling happily. Yuuko smiled as Akihisa nuzzled her neck and she said, "Most husbands promised to treat there wife as a queen you made me one!"

Akihsia happily kissed her check as he said, "I know! I never want to be king they just turned to me because I know the most about this! I honestly would be happier as just another couple trying to raise their daughters. I couldn't do this without you by my side." He said happily.

Yuuko smiled happily as she said, "I know! I'm just happy we get to get away for a few weeks post wedding. I hope the girls are ok though!" she said using magic to pull a phone out of a bag sitting on the cloud.

Akihisa rolled his eyes as he asked, "Most you check in on them ever hour?"

Elsewhere in the palace.

Pinkie pie was using her tail to take a picture of the napping Celestia and Luna on a cell phone and sent it to Yuuko with the message, "the princess are napping Queen Yuuko!" she then happily smiled as she looked at her phone and asked, "I love human technology! This thing plugged into a speaker can replace a DJ. Witch reminds me got to start planning for the King and Queen's welcome back party, followed by Celestia's first birthday party the week after!" She said happily as she trotted off and the phone rang.

Pinkie throw it to her mane and held it to an ear as she said, "Oh hello, Oh hi Maud! No just updating Yuuko on the princess, She is such a worried mommy! I mean me and Fluttershy are on the case we are the best foalsitters around!"

Pinkie then listened before saying, "No Celestia's no trouble, Luna on the other hand is a real daddies filly , I only got her to take a nap by playing a recording of Akihsia reading a bed time story. … Oh you are dating again.. That's nice… … I'm trying not to scream as I don't want to wake the foals, but Kyouji? Really I don't care if he became an earth pony and is leading the mining team! He is a total jerk! Or at least he was in highschool! …. Sister all that is pretty is not worth while case in point Blueblood talk to Rarity about it!"

Pinkie pie then gasped as she set the phone on a stand to see call ended on screen, "she hung up on me! Real mature sister dear! Real mature!" she said before using her hoofs to place it into her mane for later as she said, "Now to go find a charger."

Elsewhere.

In the Kubo House.

Toshimitsu Kubo the element of acceptance was looking at Filthy and diamond Tiara as he adjusted his glasses and said, " I am the element of acceptance I can accept You are dating my mother sir, My younger brother on the other hand he hasn't accept, the world took a magical turn!"

At that point a young boy yelled out, "THIS IS BULLCRAP!"

Kubo then yelled up and said, "AND THAT IS WHY YOSHIMITSU YOU HAVE BEEN GROUND FOR A MONTH! AND DON'T TRY SNEAK OUT THE WINDOW EITHER! I SET A MAGIC TRIP WIRE THERE!"

Kubo then looked to Diamond and whispered, "For what it's worth miss Tiara I like you a lot better then my real younger sibling! As you respect the element!" he said pointing to the sword at his side.

Filthy then spoke and said, "That's nice and all but where is your.."

Kubo's mother then trotted down the stairs fixing her mane as she said, "sorry dear doing my mane is kind of hard as I'm use to having fingers." Hana smiled as she and Filthy trotted out the front door.

Diamond then awardly looked to her possible future stepbrother and asked, "So … don't you have element stuff to do?" she asked.

Kubo then adjusted his glasses and sighed, "No we all have a day off, this is mine.. I am so bored…. You ever watched anime?"

Diamond blinked and Kubo smiled as he pulled out a dvd and said, "let me show you!"

A few hours later in the living room Diamond Tiara was watching it and yelled out, "Don't kiss him! He's a jerk! You need to be with the other Shy boy!" She yelled out at the screen like a shipper.

the element nodded and said, "That's what I said! This show ending is why I always open about my crush I like a guy I'm telling them!"

Diamond's eyes sparkled for a second and she said, "Really? You got a coltfriend?"

Kubo sighed and said, "No any boy I liked before didn't like me back, which I wasn't upset about or I wouldn't be working for Akihisa, but Hideyoshi turned me down and I don't think many guys have the guts to ask out an element, I mean my mom had to ask out your dad because she was just a mother of an element." He said friendly as if one didn't know better one would think they were siblings.

Watching form the stairs sadly was Kubo's younger brother who said, "first dad leaves because mom got the ability to talk move again thanks to being a pony, now A pony I stealing my brother!"

Diamond then yelled out "I'M NOT STEALING YOUR BROTHER YOU THROW HIM AWAY MR NEVER COMES DOWN THE STAIRS!"

Kubo then yelled out and said, "IT'S NOT TO LATE I'LL PUT ON A MOVIE OF YOUR CHOICE AND YOU CAN JOINS YOSHIMITSU!"

the young boy then ran down stairs to join them!

Later on in his Apartment.

Starwatcher was stretching as he trotted out the front door with a smile as he said, "Now time to go visit my good as they come granddaughters!" he said happily as he hummed a happy tune to himself.

He soon came to the castle and hit the door bell and said, "I am here for my once a week visit with my granddaughters Starwatcher Yoshi!"

The voice of Rainbow dash then spoke up and said, "they are just now waking up form a nap can you wait in garden outback for a moment?"

Starwatcher happily trotted in and said, "Why yes I can Miss Dash!" he said happily.

Soon he came to the garden and soon he happily saw Celestia flying to him and yelling out "grandpa!" He smiled as he hugged her with a hoof and he kissed her head, "there is my oldest granddaughter, now were is my youngest one?"

That is when he noticed Luna who no longer had a diaper showing she was potty trained trotting in looking sad and Starwatcher put down Celestia and walked over to Luna and picked her up with his magic and hugged her, "What's wrong Luna still missing your mom and dad?"

Luna nodded sadly but soon giggled as Starwatcher tickled her stomach and he smiled and said, "I know! I miss him too, My boy is a chosen one after all!" he said happily and added, "But they'll be back next week now you be a big deal and give them a big hug when they return home in a week ok?"

Luna giggled out, "Ok Grandpa!" she said happily.

A week later, Akihisa and Yuuko land on the castle roof and in a moment Luna fly out and tackled them into a hug as she happily yelled, "MOMMY DADDY!"

The two parents smiled and hugged her with a hoof and kissed her head and said, "Now there's our little shining moon!"

Celestia then flow out and joined the hug and Akihsia smiled and happily said, "And our bright Sunny girl!"

the family was happily together.

The next day Akihsia sighed as he listened to a leather Twilight was giving on what he missed on his two weeks away and Akihsia sighed and said, "Short answer japan Sold another town to us because they need money and the crystals the tree are making below us are worth so much you just had the mining team dig for an hour to get it for expansion and you didn't know it was that far away as you aren't use to the metric system?"

Twilight nodded and she said, "yes and it's going to waste and we can't stretch the barrier like that!" she said sadly as she said, "the tree will grow and natural keep it up but it won't make a line then another bubble." She sound worried.

Akihsia sighed as he said, "Look we can't hide behind it forever we have lots of normal humans in here as they lived here before it was a city state, So look here is what we will do we have a train system connecting to the area we'll make that the way to and from it, not barrier protected but we make a tunnel around it, then make walls around the down so there is something keeping it out and making it so the only ways in is climbing, flying or getting in here to use the train. Now we use fencing till the walls are done!" He said calmly.

Twilight nodded and smiled and said, "Ok then you the boss that'll work not as good as the barrier but best we can now it's the second city in neo-Equestria this means we are no longer a city state as we have two cities! This needs to be special it needs a special name, and this city needs a name it's self as it's the capital!"

Akihsia rolled his eyes and turned around, "the capital of old Equestria as Canterlot so we'll call this Neo-canterlot. As for the other city, you and the former elements can all put your picks in a hat mix them up then pull one out! And also before you ask the coming cloud town it's already named the builder is calling it cloud town, it'll be down in a week giving us three cities."

Twilight smiled happily and nodded.

Later on Twilight Rarity Fluttershy, rainbow dash, Pinkie Pie and Applejack where looking at a big hat with there names in and Applejack asked, "So who's pulls the name out!"

Hideyoshi walked in and said, "Twilight asked me too as I'm the Queen's brother!" he then reached in and pulled out a piece of paper and read it, "Trottertin!" he looked at the mand saw Pinkie pie smiling brightly as he asked, "This yours pinkie pie?"

Pinkie nodded happily.

to be continued.


	8. the big day!

A few days later on a train to the new city that was part of new Equestria Miharu was in a private train car talking with a unicorn mare who had blue fur, green hair and tail, pretty pink eyes and a heart cutie mark, she had a cast on her left front leg

Miharu sighed and said, "finally back form the UN now it's Kouta's job for a month I tell you that ambassador job sucks dear!"

The mare nodded and said, "What sucks more is I can't shift to my human form till my dam foreleg heals! So I can't cuddle you my girlfriend like I want to!"

Miharu smiled and petted her girlfriend's head, "Oh angel cute little Bunny! Don't worry I love you no matter what form you are in!" she then kissed Angel who giggled happily into the kiss.

Angel then nuzzled Miharu, "So now ambassador and mayor of this place is a monthly rotation for you elements isn't it?"

Miharu nodded and said, "and the former elements are in the mayor rotation as well honey." She then pulled out her folding fan to fan her self as she looked out the window to see the tunnel over the tracks, "Discord out did himself on this!" it then stopped and they got out, Angel trotting on three legs so she was slow as they came out to see a being repaired city within massive walls that towered over the sky scrapers in it.

Angel looked around, "I take it we only have the construction workers in here at the moment!" she said taking a moment to notice everything.

Miharu smiled and said, " yes but with skytown can't believe they called it that now working in the clouds it's our third city and also I hear rumors other towns are raising the neo-Equestria flag to try and change form governed by japan to us! So it's a big deal as you would imagine!"

Angel nodded as she trotted next to her girlfriend slowly as she said, "why didn't discord just snap his fingers and repair the place,.. why haven't I magically healed my leg?"

Miharu rolled her eyes as she said, "Magic can not be the answer to everything dear some things most take time for them to mean something!" she said happily getting down to kiss angel's head and pet her.

Angel smiled happily as she nuzzled her for a second, "True I guess honey buns!"

Elsewhere in a cave being mind.

Maud was looking at a stallion with a purple mane and tail, with grey fur and a drill cutiemark, his eyes were brown he was an earth pony and he said, "I am telling you Maud, we already live in the cave we mine in why not just make the declare it a town? An underground down! It was a trend for humans for awhile so why not, we can call it rocktown!"

Maud smiled and nuzzled him and said, "Kyouji you say the most romantic things! But we need it approved by an element former element or the king or Queen!"

Kyouji smiled and happily said, "then you just send the request so your sister can approve it then bam we have our fourth town! We're already the ones building the emperor by getting the crystals the tree is growing under her for humans to study in exchange for money and everything so why not take a more important part in it!" he said happily

Maud nuzzled him and happily said, "Marry me!"

Kyouji smiled and happily said, "I do!"

Later on pinkie got a letter from her sister and happily stamped "APPROVED!" She then opened an engagement announcement for Maud and Kyouji and she screamed, "MY SISTER IS GETTING MARRIED!"

A few days

Celestia was looking out the window at the early mornings= hours waiting for the sun to come up later in Celestia's first birthday party.

She said, "come on why are you so slow Mr. Sun maybe I can!" She then made her horn flow and as her sun cutie mark appeared the sun rose fast, making Akihisa walk out of his bed room look at the clock on the wall then to his happy daughter and he has to ask, "Celestia did you just make the sun rise faster?"

Celestia looked nervous before saying, "yes!"

Akihisa sighed as he said, "Please don't' do it again as I now have to announce the day came early because you used magic to make sun rise faster to get to your first birthday party! What other parent has to say that!"

Later on at the party.

Hazuki smiled as she gave the birthday filly a hug and smiled, "If someone told me a year ago I would be at a castle for a pegacorn princess birthday I would have laughed!" She said while she happily hugged Celestia before letting go.

Celestia giggled and said, "I'm not a pegacorn I'm an alicorn!" She said happily.

Akihsia walked up in his human form suit and tie smiling, all though his human form now had a more paler skin tone, Yuuko was beside him her human form not only now had blue hair but it looked like her skin was getting blueish in her arms was Luna who was waving happily.

Yuuji walked up and said, "So you guy's human form skin turning the same color as your pony form fur too then?" he asked changing to human form to show the point he was now as orange as his pony form before changing to his pony form were pumpkin cake flow up and landed on his head and hugged him making him smile.

Cupcake trotted in holding pound cake as she said, "A royal birthday and I'm at it because my coltfriend is friends with the king, no pony would believe it!"

Yuuji smiled.

Aiko then showed up carrying a box as she said, "Kouta couldn't make it as he's still at the U.N So I'm deliver this gift form both of us!"

Later on when the gifts were open Celestia was happily smiling and clapping with her front hooves as she was in the middle of a mountain of stuffed animals, "YEHA PLUSH MOUNTAIN! JOIN ME LUNA!" she said happily.

Luna then flow form Yuuko's lap to Celestia's side and hugged her big sister.

Starwatcher smiled as his grand daughters hugged and he said, "So cute!"

Akihsia then shot his dad the stink eye as he said, " by because they aren't human?" he asked.

Starwatcher nodded yes and Akihisa's eye twitched as he muttered, ".. asshole!"

At that moment Miharu and Angel who was in her human form, her skin blue, her eyes and hair the same color.

Angel was dressed in a yellow sundress happily smiling looking super cute as she said, "sorry we are late the train broke down and need to be towed by another train!" She sound shyer then Fluttershy.

Miharu put an arm around her girlfriend before kissing her on the lips and saying, "Darn it love your cute shyness, Anyway yeah sorry we are late."

Kubo smiled as he petted his little brother and his new little sister Diamond Tiara's heads, "We were late too!"

Pinkie pie was to busy taking pictures of Luna and Celestia's cuteness to pay any attention to the current elements as she said, "Super kawaii Chibi corns! They be!"

A few years later.

Celestia was trotting her pink mane had turned into the rainbow it use to be in her past life as she was a teenager she had ear pods in her ears listening to a song on her being held with magic smart phone humming to herself when she felt a tap on the back and turned to see Luna and she used magic to remove the pods.

Luna had her own ethereal mane like her past self and her moon cutiemark as she said, "Tia you won't believe it! Mom's pregnant we're going to be big sisters!" She said happily jumping in place.

Celestia gasped before letting out and eep, "come on let's go tell the kingdom they are getting a new prince or princess!"

Luna then used magic to stop her sister form flying out the window as she said, "Dad already post about it! Tia!"

Celestia then check her phone updates and said, "Oh so he did! I swear my notification stopped giving me the bing new message sound I need to get a new one of this!"

Luna jumped for joy as she said, "Oh focus less on your smart phone! More on mom and dad having a foal! And on this most magical day! I know you don't listen in to politics but thanks to the growth in magical technology to improve other technologies other countries are paying off debt by giving some of the land territory and towns to us! Neo-Equestria is now the worlds biggest super power, as by simple trading land for goods we own half the planet!"

Celestia looked to her sister in shock as she said, "half of earth?"

Luan nodded and said, "it's not down the middle or anything it's split up amount the land masses , but yes we own fifty percent of earth! And it is projected to grow to sixty by years end!" she said happily.

Celestia then said, "well I like the news of us having a new younger sibling better!"

Luna nodded and said, "Agreed!" the two then trotted off to go coagulate their parents

to be continued


	9. the end!

In the hospital Akihisa was in pony form trotting around passing as he said, "I'm in pony form as I've been passing so long I need to change form two legs to four! When will this day be done! Will I have a son or another daughter?" He asked.

Celestia was behind her dad sitting down saying, "I'm with you dad This is taking for ever!"

Luna then nodded and said, "and it's been eleven months in the making to!" she said adding how long it's been.

starwatcher then said, "the only down side to being a pony!"

that is when the sound of a baby crying was heard and Akihsia raced in right past the doctor to see a tired looking Yuuko in human form holding a wrapped up baby in a blanket.

She smiled as she kissed the baby's head, the baby had pale blue skin brown hair and the brightest green eyes he was in human form but he sneezed and switched to pony form his colors stayed the same and he was clearly a little Alicorn colt in pony form who giggled at his hooves and clapped them.

Akihsia trotted over and nuzzled the little guy happily, "Hi little guy I'm your dad!"

Yuuko smiled and kissed her new born son's head and said, "yeah he's a good man not the brightest but that's why he has me! Oh now we just need a name for him!"

That is when Starwatcher trotted in and looked at his grandson in his pony form and smiled, "Well now aren't you a little ray of sun shine!" he said happily tickling his chin with a hoof making him shift back to human as he giggled.

Starwatcher smiled, " Take grandpa's word for it four legs are better then two!" he then trotted out.

Yuuko and Akihisa's eyes twitched at him before Akihisa said, "I hate to say it but Sun shine sounds like the perfect name for him!"

the Queen looked to her son who was smiling so bright and said, "Princes Sun shine Yoshi it is!"

That is when Luna and Celestia trotted in and Akihsia smiled to them, "Come meet your little brother Sun shine!"

The two princess smiled at him and said, "Aawww!"

Celestia smiled and said, "Hi I'm your oldest sister Celestia! Trust me mom and dad are great parents!"

Luna smiled and kissed her little brothers head and said, "at least not the baby of the family anymore!" She sound so happy as her little brother tapped her nose and she smiled, "so cute!"

A few months later.

In the castle Celestia and Luna were flying in an open large window leading to a balcony to get in.

Luna was shaking, "sis what if they find us! We're so late getting back home!"

Celestia whispered back, "Don't worry mom and dad are new parents again, they probably fell a sleep when Sun shine did! We just need not wake Sun shine we won't wake them up and we won't get in trouble for being five hours late getting home form that party!"

A moment later Celestia's hoof land on a toy bear and it let out a loud, "I LOVE YOU!" and a Foal crying because something woke him up was heard followed by the angry yells of Yuuko and Akihisa saying, "CELESTIA AND LUNA YOSHI MOMMY AND DADDY WANT A WORD WITH YOU!"

Luna cried as she hugged her sister, "It was nice knowing you big sis!"

Later on in the living room Rarity was dusting the wall as a reason to watch and listen in as Luna and Celestia sat on the floor shaking as Akihsia who was in his winged human form walked back and forth figuring out how to punish them for this.

Akihsia held his Chin and said, "So After all me and your mother do for you two you brake one of the few rules we set for you! Now what do you have to say about that?"

Luna was shaking and said, "We are giant Bakas!" She was shaking.

Celestia point to her sister, "What she said dad!" she was stunned and scared as fire seemed to be around their father.

Akihsia shifted to Pony form his hair and tail appearing to be made of long flowing magical Black fire as the same fire filled his eyes and he spoke in a much scarier version of his normal voice, "And you woke up your little brother after it took hours to get him to sleep! To make it worst!"

Celestia and Luna hugged and cried, "We're sorry daddy!"

Akihsia looked between his daughters and said, "You know I've have the perfect idea!" there sisters eyes widen as they cried more. "For awhile I've been thinking of setting up a reform school using the test war system as a way to force teens who want to fight and misbehave to have to study to do it and reward them for good grades with the good classes! THE REOPENING AND BUILDING OF FUMIZUKI ACADEMY IS NOW APPROVED AND YOU TWO ARE GOING! AND I'LL MAKE SURE IRONMAN IS YOUR TEACHER!" He then returned to his normal pony form and trotted off.

Celestia and Luna were shaking and hugging and crying, "WE'RE SORRY DADDY!" Was all they could say.

Rarity blinked as she said, "Oh he's good!... well he did official become king of the world today! Oh well!"

A week later.

Celestia and Luna where shaking as they came to a school modeled after feudal Japanese castle in the Fumizuki girls uniform altered to fit ponies.

Luna was shaking as she said, "A reform school! We're princess they'll eat us alive!"

Celestia then said, "It's ok we have eachother sis! You skipped a grade and I got held back! That means we are in the same year same class! We can do this! Mom and dad suffered through two years of this place, so we can too!"

Luna was shaking and said, "But we're not as brave as dad, or mom! I mean we only got rid of our teady bear nightlight four years ago!"

celestia covered her sister's mouth and said, "They do not need to know that!" She seemed embarrassed.

That is when they heard laughing as an earth pony stallion in a black suit and glasses with tan fur and Grey mane and tail trotted up to them and in a moment he shifted to his human form the now grey haired Ironman.

Ironman smirked, "So two more Yoshi! I taught your parents! Your dad was an idiot! We called him the ultimate idiot! He may have official become the ruler of the united earth, with other nations leaders just managing there former lands form him with the same government systems so long as they follow his guide lines! But He's still an idiot and my first thoughts on you two! Is … Your both idiots who lack his courage!" he said looking at them.

Luna then shaked and said, "Correct sense!"

Celestia was to busy shaking to responded to Ironman or ironmane as he became known as form being a pony shifter.

Ironmane shift to his pony form and said, "you know yesterday your dad called me for a parent teacher conference he asked me to toughen you two up! He ask me to be as harder on you two then I was on him! To make you grow a spine! And while he's an idiot he is my king do I will do so! YOU TWO WILL GROW A BACK BONE OR BRAKE DO YOU HEAR ME!" he yelled.

Celestia and Luna jumped and hugged in fear as there was fire around ironmane making a demonic face laughing evilly appear.

the two princess were crying in fear as Ironmane then heard a bell and smirked, "YOU TWO HAVE TWO MINUTES TO GET TO THE GYM FOR THE OPENING SPEECH FORM HEADMASTER KOUTA AND HIS WIFE AIKO OR YOU WILL HAVE DETENTION WITH ME FOR A MONTH AND NO FLYING!"

the two then screamed and galloped off.

Ironmane smirked and said, "when you do what you love you have never worked a day in your life!" he sound so happy and cheerful as he trotted off and said, "now to get class 2-f ready for a year that will scare those troubled kids on to the straight and narrow if only to get away form me! Also to make those princess grow a back bone!"

The end.


End file.
